


Broken Promises

by starswirls_beard



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starswirls_beard/pseuds/starswirls_beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rainbow Dash didn't write while she was away at Wonderbolt training camp Pinkie was hurt. When she didn't open her care package Pinkie was crushed. What will it take to make things right between the two again? Rainbow must overcome her fears if she wants her marefriend to trust her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

“You didn't write like you said you would....”

“I know Pinks, and I’m sorry. There was a lot going on.”

“You didn't even look at your care package. I spent all night trying to pick the perfect sweets and baking. I must have thrown out about a hundred different kinds of cupcakes before I came up with those.”

“I didn't know...it was only supposed to be for a week. I came back like two days later anyway.”

“That’s not the point and you know it Dashie! You promised...you don’t just get to promise me something and not do it, it doesn’t work that way.”

“I already said sor—”

“I know! It’s just, everypony already thinks I’m just a silly party pony. Do you know the Cakes had to ban me from sitting in front of the mailbox? They told me I was driving business away sitting there waiting. I don’t want to make you feel bad, I just want you to understand.” A trail of tears made their way down pink cheeks.

“I get it, okay? I screwed up big time. When I saw that tornado headed toward you guys I almost lost it. Losing you or even the rest of the girls, I don’t know what I’d have done...Just, let me make it up to you?”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’ll be by Sugarcube Corner after it closes tomorrow night. Just leave it to me.”

“Alright...and Dashie?”

“Yeah Pinkie?”

“Don’t forget about me.”

“Don’t worry, I’d never leave my mare hangin’.”

 

The small square window above the bakery was unlocked as usual. Rainbow Dash pushed her way through with ease, and settled on the plush carpet. Even though she had been in Pinkie’s room multiple times it still surprised her how neat and organized everything was. The writing desk in the corner was arranged with care, and the open wardrobe seemed to have a proper place for party supplies and costumes. Crossing to the bed Dash took a seat. She had purposely arrived before Pinkie would be done just so she would have a little time to reconsider her decision. She knew that she screwed up big time not writing Pinkie. Honestly she had just been too tired the entire time she was in flight camp. Between the constant drills and getting to know her potential teammates there wasn’t really any personal time. Still, that was no excuse for making Pinkie feel the way she had.

She had broken her mare’s trust, something that was precious to her. Others may have assumed that Pinkie promises were silly and foalish, but the mare took them as seriously as a surgeon performing life saving feats. She was always quick to forgive, but she never ever forgot. The only way that this was going to be made right was to restore what she had lost, and there was only one way to do that in the pegasi’s mind.

Reaching over and opening the night stand Rainbow Dash pushed aside an old t-shirt she had given Pinkie at their first Wonderbolts show together. The real prize was a wooden box, carved with the balloon trio of her marefriend’s cutie mark. Pulling it out of the drawer she held it in her hooves, running one over the lid.

_I have to do this. It’s the only way Pinkie and I will be cool again._

 

Pinkie Pie threw the rag she had been wiping tables down with a sigh. Rainbow Dash still hadn’t come by and it had been almost an hour. She tried to hide her disappointment but it was just so  _hard_. Walking up the stairs to her room she just didn’t have the energy to want to do anything but sleep. Her heart just felt overly full, dragging her toward the ground with each step. Opening the door, she was startled by what awaited her. Not only had Rainbow come against all her expectations, but she really had brought a surprise. Laying on the bed next to her was an opened carved box Pinkie had bought months before, its contents emptied. Next to it was a black stallionhood and harness, the source of one of their first arguments as lovers.

“Heya Pinks.” The baker just stood where she was silently, looking from Dash to the strap on questioningly.

“I thought you didn’t want that anywhere near you.”

Dash shot the other mare a nervous grin. “I thought a lot about it. I want you to know that I trust you, and that I’m sorry I hurt you. I really want to give you this.” While she spoke she got up and crossed the gap between them. She went to pull Pinkie into a hug but she side-stepped the attempt.

“I don’t want to do it if you just think it will make me feel better Dashie. You said that if I brought up using one of these on you that’d be it for us. ‘The Dash would never be number two, especially in the bedroom!’. That’s what you told me, so you obviously don’t want this.”

Rainbow barely suppressed the urge to shudder as her insensitive words were thrown back in her face. She had known she had hurt Pinkie, but she had no idea how much. What had she done? The other mare’s mane hung down around her like a solid curtain, covering her face. Rainbow sat down in front of her brushing aside the dark strands and looking directly into watering eyes. Blue met magenta for the first time that night and the pegasus couldn’t help but smile just a bit.

“I’m an idiot. When we first talked about it, yeah, I was pretty freaked out. I really didn’t think having a...thing...in me would be something I’d ever consider. I’d never even thought about it! But Pinks, I want you. I want to be with you. I just needed time I guess. I’m sorry for the way I acted, I’m sorry that I didn’t write when I was supposed to, and I just want us to be happy together again. All I’m asking is that you give me a chance to make this work.”

For a moment all was still inside the small room above the bakery. Rainbow Dash hoped with all that she had that Pinkie would be willing to at least give her a chance at making things right between them again. When the other mare finally did speak, she let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Ask me the right way and I’ll forgive you.”

Rainbow blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Say it out loud. Say, ‘I want you, Pinkie Pie, to mount me.’ and we’ll do it.”

Swallowing her pride and embracing her love for the eccentric pink mare, Rainbow Danger Dash said the words that she had never thought she’d say before in her life.

“I want you to mount me Pinkie Pie.”

The resulting explosion of cheer almost knocked Rainbow from her hooves. Bouncing curls returned to their rightful place and a smile that could rival the sun colored the other mare’s features. The whole room seemed to brighten along with her, the gloomy feel dissipating instantly. Even when she announced she had made it into training camp she hadn’t seen such absolute happiness. The pegasus found herself wrapped in a tight hug and bounced across the room to the bed. Pinkie dropped her easily and bounded over and cannon balled next to her marefriend. The two shared a long kiss, their eyes fluttering closed as they enjoyed the moment. Pinkie’s tongue found it’s way past soft lips and into Rainbow’s waiting mouth. The warm wet cavern welcomed the intrusions, each tongue swirling about the other passionately. The pegasus struggled with the urge to fight, to dominate her partner and come out on top. Just as she was about to give in Pinkie pulled away from the kiss panting.

“I’m gonna put it on now!” Rolling off the bed, she grabbed the harness and stepped into it. It was shaped like a pair of underwear with holes for the fake stallion part and tail, with straps on the sides for a sure fit. Bending over in front of her mare she pulled it up slowly, being sure to shake her ample rump.

Rainbow Dash was having conflicting feelings. Pinkie Pie had probably the best ass she had ever seen on another mare. Even though she was very active she had just the right amount of cushion, making it soft and inviting. Every time they fooled around she loved to lick and caress it, and even during mandatory cuddles she couldn’t keep her hooves from stroking the fleshy globes. As much as she loved the show she was getting, she still knew that it would lead to having that thing eventually in her. She couldn’t back out now, she had to do this for the both of them.

Pinkie waved her tail back and forth as the black harness made it’s way up toned legs. “Help me get it all the way up Dashie.”

Rainbow reached and pushed her tail through the hole in the back, using her teeth the pull it all the way through and drawing a gasp from the other mare. Once the harness was all the way up on the luscious rump Dash set about securing the straps with mouth and hooves, being certain to caress the balloon trio on each side. Once it was secure she stepped back to admire her work.

“Oh wow, look at it! This is going to be so much fun!” Pinkie bounced around in a circle, feeling the unfamiliar weight of stallion parts hanging beneath her. The black shaft slapped against her stomach with each bouncing step, sending another giggle through her. Sitting back down on the bed she turned herself different ways to get a better look. It looked surprisingly realistic, with veins running the whole length. Pink spots dotted it from base to tip and matched the baker’s mane color perfectly. The heavy set balls lay at rest, her every breath sending minute twitches through them.

Dash took in the image of the fully presented mare before her. She still had her deliciously feminine body. Her curves were still in the same place, her half lidded gaze was still as attractive as ever. As her eyes roamed Pinkie began stroking her shaft, activating the clit stimulator at the base of the toy. The motion drew a loan moan from the baker.

“Come here Dashie.” As if in a trance Rainbow drew closer.

“Give me your hoof.” Pink crossed blue as she took the offered hoof and placed it on the toy between them.

“See silly? There’s no reason to be so scared, it won’t bite. We’ll go slow, okay?” Dash didn’t trust herself to speak, she only nodded and let Pinkie take the lead.

Dash’s wings spread of their own accord, straining almost painfully. The way Pinkie was allowing her to go at her own pace and her touch were turning her on more than she had thought possible. Putting her free hoof on the flyer’s chest she pushed the brash pegasus down onto her back. Pressing their lips together she continued to caress her partner, sending light fluttering strokes over the splayed feathers of her wings. Rainbow shuddered at the touches, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations. Pinkie readjusted their positions and moved down the other mare’s body, placing kisses as she went. Across her jaw, down the delicate curve of her neck, and down her chest the pink mare spelled her love out with her lips. She nipped and sucked, no two kisses being the same. Branching out she drew her wet tongue over one wing joint, while brushing against the sensitive feathers.

Rainbow Dash thought she was going to explode. She had never let Pinkie near her wings before and she couldn’t quite figure out why. The feeling of her wing joints getting massaged and licked was enough to make her want to cum on the spot.

“P-Pinkie, please...” she managed between moans.

Pinkie sat back, seeing the heavy blush across her marefriend’s muzzle. With a smirk she continued on her path down the athlete’s wonderfully toned body. Pausing at the hardened nipples she couldn’t help running her tongue over them, making Dash gasp. Pinkie felt a hoof settle on her curls, urging her toward her mare’s sweet treasure. At the persistent urging she arrived at her destination, and felt her mouth water at the sight. Rainbow Dash’s slit was glistening with wetness, her lips swollen with arousal. The intoxicating scent of a mare in need of pleasing was all the encouragement that was needed.

The first taste was always an experience. Rainbow’s flavor was musky and sweet, and made her think of fresh rain . Parting her lips with tongue she dove into her mare, plunging her agile organ into the slick hole. Each thrust drew long moans from her partner, every pant sending a shiver through her own soaked privates. Withdrawing from the silky depths she continued lapping at the entrance in long, slow motions. Using her hooves, she spread apart the soft lips revealing the hardened nub of her love and gave it a lick.

Rainbow’s mind was reeling from the sensations. She had loved the feeling of Pinkie’s unusually agile tongue ever since their first time together. She had never been this excited in bed before. The pink mare was always able to do amazing things with her tongue that defied explanation and the way she ate pussy was no different. Plunging back into the warm depths, it seemed as though she was everywhere at once. Rainbow felt her walls clenching, trying to keep the source of pleasure in. Each delicious stroke drove her toward greater heights, her wings straining against the bed.

“Just like that Pinks...don’t stop!”

Suddenly she felt that magnificent tongue curl, tickling her g-spot. The result was instant, the pegasus’ back arching. Her wings practically vibrated from the force of her arousal, and she could only catch her breath enough to moan for more.  
Below her Pinkie was struggling to control her own reaction. Rainbow’s core always made her think of what a cloud filled with thunder must taste like, buzzing with electricity and leaving her taste buds tingling. Her moans filled Pinkie with not only a sense of accomplishment, and fueled her own arousal. The harness around her waist was already damp from her own leaking fluids. She could feel every shiver and shudder that went through her pegasus lover, her thighs clenching and pulling her muzzle closer. The pink purveyor of pony pleasure moved her nose into position, letting it repeatedly brush the hardened nub of Rainbow’s clitoris.

At last the cyan mare reached her limit. Pinkie felt the thighs holding her muzzle captive lock up, and a high pitch scream reverberated throughout the small room. Rainbow thrashed in the throes of her powerful orgasm. Firmly locked in place, Pinkie swallowed the spurts of hot marecum that flowed from her partner. Withdrawing her tongue slowly, she gave Rainbow’s clit one last lick before sitting back to observe her work. The other mare was collapsed onto the bed, her eyes glazed and looking at something only she could see. Her tongue hung out of her open mouth and a heavy blush painted her cheeks crimson. Her chest fell and rose rapidly as she attempted to regain her breath.

“Th-that was so...awesome!”

“I’m not done yet silly filly! I hope you’re nice and relaxed because we’ve got a lot more to do.” Drawing away from her lover, she used one hoof to reach into the discarded wooden box that had held the toy she was wearing. Grabbing the small bottle of lube inside she brought it out, popping the top and applying a generous amount to the shaft.

Rainbow’s eyes widened as she watched her lover apply the slick liquid. She had to fight the urge to clench her legs shut and push the other mare away from her. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to give herself to Pinkie. She wasn’t even really worried about the penetration itself. She remembered her first trip to the specialty shop with Gilda after sneaking out of flight camp and all the fun she had with the very first toy she had ever bought herself. As the fastest flyer in Equestria and the coolest pony in all of Ponyville she had a reputation to uphold. She couldn’t just  _let_  herself be topped by another mare—by anypony! Ponies wanted to be her, fillies adored her, and when she strutted her stuff in the air ponies made it their life ambition to do her.

That was all well and good, but she had hurt Pinkie badly. No matter what she had going on during training camp there really was no excuse for her not to have written. Even before that she had been a complete jerk, and all Pinkie had asked to do was love her. She had more than proved herself trustworthy, she never told another soul about the things they did together in the bedroom. Didn’t she deserve a little loyalty in return?

Pinkie wasted no time positioning herself between cyan thighs. As badly as she wanted to claim her mare and thrust to her hearts content, she had to make herself take this at Rainbow’s pace. She was nothing if not a perceptive pony, and she knew that the pegasus was still struggling with her change of heart. She didn’t want to waste all of the effort she had just went through to get her to relax.

“Dashie, it’s not too late for me to stop. If you don’t really want to do it, the thought still counts.” she tried her best not to let disappointment color her words.

Several emotions warred for dominance over Rainbow Dash’s face before finally settling on determined. Pinkie had seen that expression more times than she could count, usually before a difficult trick was mastered or a storm fit to rival the Everfree was put together. There would be no more attempts to dodge her fate, and Pinkie felt amazed by the level of trust being shown to her.

“I’m good Pinks. Just go slow, alright?”

With a nod that sent her curls bouncing Pinkie pushed her hips forward, allowing the wide head of the dark shaft to part the moist and swollen lips. Scooting her hips gently she began rubbing back and forth, allowing the lubrication to mix with Rainbow’s natural juices. The thick underside of the shaft teased Dash’s clit out of hiding once more, causing the mare to shudder and flap her wings into the comforter.

“Oh yeah, right there...”

Pinkie was content with the pace and continued her gentle prodding. The stimulator at the base of the shaft was doing it’s job well and she could feel her own pleasure start to build. Short gasps punctuated each little push, she hadn’t imagined that the sight of Rainbow Dash under her would be so stimulating.

Rainbow was torn. Part of her still wanted to resist going through with the whole thing, but looking up at Pinkie she knew she couldn’t stop. A dark blush spread across pink cheeks, her deep blue eyes staring intently at where they came together. Seeing the other mare panting with arousal just because of her was exhilarating, and she had to have more.

“Do it...put it in...”

Pinkie’s ears perked at the declaration. Pulling back, she used her hoof to guide the shaft into position. Giving a small push, she almost fell over as Rainbow shifted away.

“Whoa—Wrong hole! Just,” Recovering quickly from the shock, she settled back down onto the bed. “lemme help you.”

“I’m super sorry Dashie! I just can’t feel it.” Pinkie grinned sheepishly at this admission.

“It’s okay, no harm done.” Reaching down between them she placed her hoof over the other mare’s, properly aligning the shaft. With a deep breath she nodded, giving the go ahead.

With another gentle push they began, Pinkie going slowly to give the pegasus time to adjust. Inch after inch slowly sank into Rainbow, filling her up in a way she hadn’t known existed. Her muscles clenched and pulled the toy further in, bringing Pinkie closer. Once it was inserted fully, Rainbow wrapped her forelegs around the other mare’s neck, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. The feel of the earth pony’s full weight combined with the feeling of her coat hair brushing against her own was an unbelievable turn on. That wonderful tongue playfully tussled with her own, swirling about as if dancing. She revelled in the feeling before pushing the other mare gently, nodding again for her to get started.

Pulling back until just the tip remained inside her lover, Pinkie buried herself to the hilt in one stroke earning a rich moan. Taking that as a good sign she repeated the slow stroke, and each thrust earning more moans from her partner. She slowly upped the pace, taking her cues from the mare beneath her. Leaning back to gain more leverage she ran her hooves down the athlete’s body. Toned muscles twitched and flex with her every thrust into the willing mare. Soft coat hair tickled the sensitive bottoms of her hooves as she made her way to the hardened nipples. She rolled and flicked each one with the tips of her hooves separately, keeping in time with her long strokes.

Rainbow’s head shook back and forth as she was bombarded with sensations. Each nipple sent a jolt of pleasure rocking through her body as a delicious counterpoint to the long strokes from Pinkie. The constant fullness hovered on the edge of pain, but with every withdrawal she couldn’t wait for it to slam home once more. Once again she found her body climbing toward orgasm. Her marefriend was panting heavily with each push, her coat dampening with sweat from her exertion. Thick curls bounced in time with the rhythm of their movements, and Rainbow had to have more.

“Go faster...I can handle it...”

With a nod Pinkie picked up Rainbow’s left leg and raised it until her hind hoof pointed to the ceiling, granting her leverage she didn’t have before. Picking up the pace she ground their hips together on every plunge into her lover. The pink pony’s voluptuous curves bounced and swayed in all the right ways as she took charge of their lovemaking. In the small part of her mind not consumed with arousal, Rainbow marveled at the fact that the most talkative pony she had ever met was so quiet in bed. The earth pony was focused, all her attention on her partner. Her tongue stuck out between her lips in concentration as she made sure to roll her hips in time with Dash’s. Each grinding motion pressed the clit stimulator into the perfect position, driving her closer to climax.

Both mares could feel the heat building between them, pushing them to further heights of ecstasy. Rainbow’s body had taken control, thrusting her down onto Pinkie’s shaft repeatedly. Pinkie put her whole body behind each stroke, rolling her hips for maximum penetration. The baker used every ounce of restraint she had, but she couldn’t ignore the feeling welling in her chest threatening to break free. The pegasus was writhing at the other end of the dark pole, panting and moaning and blushing and it was all for _her_. She wouldn't have believed it could happen if she wasn't experiencing it right then.

“D-Dashie, I’m so c-close! Please, let’s do it t-together!” She didn't know if her mare could hear her in the state that she was in, but she hoped it would be enough.

Rainbow was in no condition to respond but she wanted the same thing. She completely gave in, no longer fighting the feelings that were warring within her. The rhythmic pounding lost it’s cadence, her hips jerking wildly as she lost control.

Smooth thrusting became short jabs as the pink pony approached her peak. Finally letting go of the control she had clung so tightly to she thrust and ground herself into the toy, getting as close to the other mare’s body as she could in the process. Wrapping herself tightly in the cyan pegasus’ embrace she felt the explosion, as if multiple party cannons were firing in her body as she slammed the dark shaft home one last time and shuddered from the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life.

Rainbow Dash felt as if she had fallen from a great height into the rushing waters of Neighagra Falls, and the only thing keeping her safe was the sweating and panting pink mare in her grip. Someone was moaning and saying something, but she couldn't tell who or what the words might be. All of her muscles seemed to be sending pleasure coursing through her, milking the feeling for all it was worth. Wetness seeped from her opening and coated both mare’s inner thighs with fluid. What lasted minutes felt like hours as she continued contracting around that wonderful toy, the feeling of her mare collapsed on top of her driving it home helping her savor the feeling.

All too soon both mares were spent, panting into each other’s sweat slick coats. Pinkie was the first to move, withdrawing from the love canal with a faint  _plop!_  that made her giggle. Rolling to the side of her marefriend she crossed one pink foreleg with blue, both mares too hot and winded for another embrace. Sparkling blue eyes met magenta with a smile.

“That wasn't too bad for you, was it?” If any other pony had said something like that after what they had just shared, Dash would have clocked them one.

“Are you kidding?! That was awesome!” She tried to pump her leg in the air to show her enthusiasm, but just couldn't find the energy.

Pinkie gave her another one of those soft smiles, the kind reserved for Rainbow Dash alone that had drawn her to the mare in the first place. “Apology accepted.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Rainbow Dash interact with Lightning Dust in Wonderbolt Academy and seeing how broken up Pinkie was when she thought she was forgotten, I got this idea. I really think that Dash would be too "macho" to be topped by another mare, even one she loves and once in a position to try it, realizing it isn't so bad to give your special somepony a piece of yourself. Any and all comments/feedback is appreciated!


End file.
